


cooking beats

by eskosesa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Headcanon, M/M, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskosesa/pseuds/eskosesa
Summary: “You will not release a song that has the nastiest sounds I could make. Oh god.” Taeyong hides his face against his palms. “What if the fans discovered it was mine?”“You need not to worry, baby,” Johnny reassures the embarrassed state of his boyfriend. “It’s all for my ears to hear.All mine.Alternatively, Johnny asks Taeyong if he could record the obscene noises he could make in bed for science.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	cooking beats

If it wasn’t for Johnny’s incessant cooing at the wonders inside the fish tank, Taeyong would have forgotten he’s currently at home.

Without Haechan’s constant teasing remarks to Doyoung and Doyoung’s constant playful banters with him, the calm and quietude within the house is becoming unfamiliar to Taeyong. He wonders if Johnny’s thinking the same.

It’s safe to say that those two brings life to the party within the four corners of their home.

Although the silence is almost as good as new, he welcomes it. It is not every day he could peacefully enjoy a day like this, let alone staying a rest day with Johnny.

“Poor shrimps,” he starts, rubbing the remnants of his sleep off of his eyes, “probably already tired of seeing the kiss-ey faces you make for them every morning. See, they are ignoring you.”

Taeyong bends his knees, mimicking Johnny, to level his eyesight by the middle of the tank. There’s really not at least a slug reciprocating the attention Johnny is giving them.

Johnny had noticed that already, it’s not like they would actually respond to his cooing just like what a dog would do. So, he stood back on his stance and lightly smacked Taeyong’s butt. “Like owner like pet, I guess.”

It took Taeyong a moment to digest the words that escaped the other’s mouth, the remnants of sleep are still clearly lingering at the back of his lids.

“Wait,” he starts again after a long, careful thought. “I’m not the only one who’s raising these babies.”

“That’s besides my point, babe.” Comes out of Johnny, making his way to their small kitchen to fix himself some good coffee.

Taeyong frowns, wondering. “I would never ignore you.”

“Then why are you no longer letting me sleep in your room?” Johnny asks without hesitation while there’s still caution enveloping his voice.

“Haechan misses you sometimes.” Taeyong says without missing a beat and it’s nothing but the truth, following Johnny’s footsteps across the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Johnny’s lean torso, planting a kiss just below his right shoulder. “That kid would sometimes wonder if you don’t want him as a roommate anymore.”

“Oh,” Johnny muses. It never occured to him that Haechan would’ve felt that way, guilt is starting to crawl on his skin. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Taeyong once again planted a kiss, longer this time, against Johnny’s shoulder, reassuring him that there’s nothing else to worry about for he understands and so as their youngest member.

Johnny loves Haechan as much as how an older brother would love his little brother. He must’ve felt lonely whenever Johnny would stop playing computer games with him just to be with Taeyong all night.

“How can I make it up to you?” Taeyong questions, voice so calm and soft. Johnny kind of wants to melt into a puddle of goo.

As soon as the coffee was successfully brewed, Johnny took a sip of his favorite indulgence, sighing in satisfaction when the warm liquid hits his throat.

He was thinking carefully how to answer Taeyong’s inquiry, while Taeyong thinks he could actually fall back to sleep by how comfortable his face is resting at the expanse of Johnny’s broad back like he’s a warm pillow.

“I thought of something,” Johnny admits, rousing the other’s sleep-addled brain, “will you indulge me to it?”

Taeyong hums at first and then says, “Depends on what I’m putting myself into.”

Johnny softly untangles Taeyong’s arms around his torso, luckily without Taeyong whining, and turns his heels around to face him. He placed the mug of coffee on the kitchen counter to get a hold of Taeyong’s waist this time.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this,” and then a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead, “will you mind if I ever asked you to record us through audio while having sex?”

Taeyong tilts his head just a tad bit on the side, a little taken aback from the older’s question. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind. The odd thing here is it’s through audio and not a video, which certainly is more common, Taeyong thinks.

“I mean, you could obviously refuse if you find it uncomfortable, baby.” Johnny then supplies after he saw the frown lining Taeyong’s forehead.

“No,” Taeyong shakes his head. “I wouldn’t mind at all, but what for is the audio? Is this one of your newfound kinks?” He smirks, and Johnny can’t help but huffs a laugh.

“Could be,” Johnny says, lightly squeezing Taeyong’s sides. “But it’s actually for a beat I’m currently trying to cook.”

Taeyong audibly gasps, smacking Johnny’s broad chest as if he’s heard the most scandalous thing in the world. Johnny just laughs at him, clearly having the time of his life. Especially now that Taeyong’s cheeks were dusted in a beautiful shade of pink.

“You will not release a song that has the nastiest sounds I could make. Oh god.” Taeyong hides his face against his palms. “What if the fans discovered it was mine?”

“You need not to worry, baby,” Johnny reassures the embarrassed state of his boyfriend. “It’s all for my ears to hear. _All mine._ I just want to somehow fulfill that kink of mine. Sometimes, I can’t help but want to have a recording of just your moans because you create the best sounds when I’m inside you.” Johnny bit his lower lip and squeezed his boyfriend’s ass.

As red as tomato, Taeyong is now a blushing mess. If the other two were there, they would’ve gagged so exaggeratedly—although, Johnny would’ve never said that if they were around—and scream for the Lord to have mercy.

“Okay,” Taeyong says, cheeks are still flushed red and eyes unable to meet Johnny’s less awkward gaze.

Johnny hooks a finger under Taeyong’s chin to tip it upwards, for them to finally meet each other’s gaze. “Are you sure? You know you don’t have to if you’re not up for it.”

“I’m sure.” Taeyong finally looks straight into Johnny’s eyes, eager. “I want it.”

“Okay,” Johnny leans forward to capture Taeyong’s lips in a deep kiss. “Thank you, baby.”

  
Later just after they took breakfast, Taeyong proposes that it is a good time to do what they had planned earlier—making it as an excuse for them to do before shower, just for the sake of them showering together.

Johnny nothing but agrees, enthusiastic even. So, he grabbed Taeyong’s wrist to pull him to his room where his music equipment were located.

Locking doors is a must. Always. Because in this house, no one apparently knows how to knock. Worst is, both of their sanities could jump off of the window when they’re a hot mess in bed, that they will never even stop if someone would accidentally walk on them while having sex.

Apparently, that had scarred both Haechan and Doyoung for life. _Get a fucking room, please!_ Haechan once begged them during that one time they were a little intoxicated and getting all so touchy in the living room. _Bleach, Haechan! Get the fucking bleach!_ If Haechan was more obedient, Doyoung could’ve baptized Johnny and Taeyong with bleach.

So, the key to a better experience in bed is locking doors, with no one else to judge. Both of them had learned their lessons.

After a little while, Johnny had beckoned Taeyong to sit on his lap, he could already feel himself getting worked up by the idea of finally recording his most favorite sounds in the world and to hear it whenever he wants.

Taeyong was under a spell once again, slowly advancing to where the love of his life is sitting with his eyes enveloped with dark and lustful sparks. Little by little, he was magnetized by Johnny’s charms as if he was being pulled by an invisible string connecting him.

Once he’s close enough to his lover, he settles himself on Johnny’s lap, biting his lip when his ass had accidentally meet Johnny’s semi-hard cock when he sat dangerously close to Johnny’s groin.

It’s so warm and hot that it immediately forms a gigantic dark cloud inside his head that enables his animalistic instincts to control over his rational thoughts. Johnny’s huge hands resting on his sides was a great addition, too, to fuel the little flame flickering in his core to finally ignite bigger.

Big enough to bring himself closer and surge forward to capture Johnny’s lips, while the rational part of Johnny’s brain tells his hand to reach and press enter on his keyboard to turn on the recorder on his software while Taeyong was busy deepening their kiss.

They always work so well together, a great team, two perfect puzzle pieces that easily connects to one another, just like how Johnny pulls his boyfriend closer to him now that the crack of Taeyong’s ass is perfectly sitting on his full hard dick.

And there goes the most beautiful sound Johnny had been longing to hear. The moment Taeyong’s weight had seated on his dick, it was heaven.

Taeyong kept proving how beautiful he is and that whatever he does is just perfect in the eyes of Johnny. So when he finally coaxed a moan from Taeyong, his mind went haywire.

The room is becoming humid despite the air conditioner running perfectly, with Taeyong now expertly grinding his hips, locking Johnny’s hard length under his ass to feel it close enough. He wanted to ride on it already but he could do that a little later so that he could enjoy Johnny’s huge hands on his tiny waist helping him grind on his dick.

It feels so good that Taeyong continuously rock his hips until now that he’s sporting a full hard-on as well, the monstrous size of Johnny’s cock keeps pressing so deliciously between the crack of his ass and he could somehow imagine a picture of heaven.

This might have been one of the many heavens there is, with Johnny beneath him looking so handsome and hot as always, grinning so widely like he’s a predator who had locked his target in, and him beautifully grinding on top of Johnny’s thighs.

He was supposed to at least hold back, to not let Johnny have everything he wants all at once, but the heat building up in his core pushes him off by the edge.

“I might, _ah,_ die if I don’t sit on your dick now—like, right now, John.”

This time, it was Johnny who had expressed how much he was turned on by Taeyong’s way of words with him.

Taeyong riding him is certainly one of his favorite turn ons. It is not every day that Taeyong would suggest that even though Johnny knew how much the other loves riding on his dick, that’s why it would be impossible for him to refuse because Taeyong flushing red, panting and moaning on top of him is such a sight to see.

“Fuck, babe. That was so hot.” Johnny replies, biting his lower lip.

The desire in Taeyong’s eyes is so captivating so Johnny waits for his next move.

Johnny waited for him until Taeyong’s finally shimmied out of his shorts. And as soon as his bare ass meets Johnny’s clothed thighs, Johnny then asked Taeyong to open his mouth to wet three of his fingers. As always, Taeyong immediately obliged, swirling his warm tongue around Johnny’s digits.

After his fingers were fully coated with saliva, Taeyong then rose from his position—using his knees as a leverage—for Johnny to breach his entrance.

Johnny’s fingers were already huge to stretch him open, with three fingers now deep inside him, Taeyong still wants to have more.

And when he says more, it is Johnny’s monster cock that he would rather fuck him open for it is way bigger than his digits. Bigger, veiny, and better.

“J—ohn! _Please._ ” Taeyong shouts, almost close to breaking apart from the multiple times Johnny’s fingertips had touched his prostate. “I want you so b— _ad._ ”

But Johnny didn’t listen, instead, he slid his fingers in and out of Taeyong’s walls until he’s screaming again.

Taeyong squirms, his core was shaken from the intensity of Johnny’s ministration.

“Baby, let go for me.” Johnny whispers before he closes the gap once again to slot their mouths once more for a lip lock.

With that, Taeyong knew what Johnny’s mission was. He wanted him to reach orgasm today more than once. It is something they would usually do during sex, since they have good stamina and would always tend to enjoy several rounds in bed.

And by the promise of being milked out more than once today, Taeyong couldn’t help but moan loudly again while Johnny relentlessly fucks him with his fingers and his other hand imprinting bruises on his waist. It was not long until Taeyong squirts his load on his clothed chest, earning Johnny another series of that delicious moan from him.

He’s squirming again, trembling on top of Johnny’s thighs as he milks out every drop of his load. Johnny slowly pulled his fingers out of Taeyong and kisses him when Taeyong was about to whine from the emptiness.

“Do you still want to continue?” Johnny asks as soon as they part from the kiss, resting his forehead against Taeyong’s.

Without hesitation, Taeyong surges forward again to connect their lips once more, kissing Johnny feverishly just like the flames lit on his eyes. And then when Taeyong had to pull away again he says, “is that even a question?”

The grin on Johnny’s mouth made its comeback, tugging again at the corner. “As you wish, your Majesty.”

Johnny stood from his swivel chair while effortlessly carrying Taeyong with one hand wound around his waist. In his surprise, Taeyong squealed and immediately wrapped his legs around Johnny’s torso.

Akin to the less effort he needed to exert in carrying Taeyong, Johnny had removed his sweatpants, too, in an eased practice with a single hand. Upon shimmying himself out of the fabric, now bare in his lower body, Taeyong had to bite his lip once the tip of Johnny’s cock had touched his ass.

From its release in the constraint of his sweatpants, there’s nothing left for his cock to do but spring free and hit Taeyong’s anticipating hole.

Taeyong tried to wiggle his hips lower just to find where Johnny’s cock was, but Johnny was as impatient as him now that he aligns his cock against Taeyong’s hole and force his hips down for them to finally meet halfway. Taeyong screams, he’s finally full again with his lover’s huge length bottomed out deep inside him.

But before he begins to fulfill his goal, Johnny unwraps Taeyong’s legs first around his torso to carry him instead by putting his strong arms at the back of his knees. In this way, Johnny is able to manhandle Taeyong better.

This is what Taeyong had been waiting for, the feeling of Johnny’s huge length inside his warm walls with its tip effortlessly hitting his sweetest spot.

So he moans. The absolute nasty and lewd noises are becoming so evident within the four walls of Johnny’s room, and for Taeyong to keep doing that, Johnny now gives a firm hold against Taeyong’s thighs and aims his hips to thrusts upwards to finally fuck Taeyong stupid.

His upward thrusts were accompanied with manhandling, fucking Taeyong while he’s being carried by him while standing gives Johnny the reason to push Taeyong’s light frame up and down on his cock, too. They always meet halfway.

Johnny can’t be stopped now, no one has ever had once he’s found the eagerness to fulfill something. Right now, he slides his cock in and out of Taeyong with a speed that makes Taeyong hang his head backwards, with his eyes rolling and mouth open, drooling.

The hard pushes of their hips is creating a loud squelching noise, it could probably be heard on the recording just as much as how loud Taeyong’s moans are. It was almost impossible for Taeyong to keep himself from leaning his head back from the delicious friction inside, giving Johnny more access to leave love bites on his neck and shoulders.

Johnny doesn’t hit the gym for nothing. Gaining muscles, abs, and a great physique are only a few of the reasons he kept wanting to exercise. But most of his favorite reason is to stay having a good stamina so he could fuck Taeyong even when standing and after several messy rounds.

He keeps his pace, holding it better than the last time he had fucked Taeyong against the kitchen floor a week ago when both Doyoung and Haechan left them for a _Malatang_ Friday night with Jaemin and Jeno.

Taeyong continues to beg Johnny not to stop, even though it is not one on the list of Johnny to do any time soon. His nails are starting to paint lines of red all over the expanse of Johnny’s back, which he would surely admire a little too much once he sees them later. Sometimes even better when Johnny parades himself topless around the house and all Doyoung and Haechan could do is to throw a shirt on him while Taeyong laughs at them, secretly hoping for Johnny to keep his shirt away from him so he could admire of his muscles some more.

But the unforgiving thrusts and speed of Johnny’s hips only makes him want to cry of how fucking good it feels. Especially when it is Johnny who would moan and it’s so near against his ears, that his hot breath had nothing else left to do but to ghost close to his burning skin.

The profanities that leaves Johnny’s mouth makes him even hotter. Taeyong wants to swallow it all so he unwind his arms from its death grip around Johnny’s neck to hold on his shoulder and capture his lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

They kiss desperately, as if someone would disappear like a bubble in the air if the other would pull away. Taeyong sucks on Johnny’s tongue like it’s nobody’s fucking business, and it brings more motivation for Johnny to be good.

But Johnny is only human. Soon, his arms were starting to sleep and go numb from the whole time he was carrying Taeyong. Good thing is that his computer desk is not too far away from them. Johnny then decided to pull away from the kiss to set his keyboard aside and finally, carefully deposits Taeyong on top of his desk.

Once his bare ass meets the cold desk, Taeyong proceeds to pull and kiss Johnny once more. He’s never going to get enough of it.

Johnny still holds onto Taeyong’s legs as a perfect leverage to keep pounding in his heat. For his lover’s legs to keep its wide gap as well. It gives him a sense of a better access inside Taeyong this way.

From there, Johnny continues to senselessly fuck Taeyong without a rest until Taeyong could feel the familiar coil building inside his core.

“I’m so c— _lose,_ John.” Taeyong buries his face against the crook of Johnny’s neck, anticipating the second wave of his orgasm. He’s holding onto Johnny like a life line.

Without a word, Johnny uses his remaining energy to slap his hips against Taeyong so hard and rough, that he found Taeyong’s sweetest spot again in no time—hitting it with purpose multiple times until Taeyong’s panting so hard again, squirming close to him.

Johnny always delivers and does his best to make Taeyong feel good, that the last three thrusts he made was what urged Taeyong to reach an orgasm, painting Johnny’s chest with his white and warm release.

Johnny then chases his high and pushes some more in between his lover’s walls, and soon followed. He orgasms inside Taeyong and Taeyong feels extremely full, for Johnny’s loads are always too much.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Johnny starts, panting close to Taeyong’s ear, “I think that was one of the best sex we’ve ever had.”

Taeyong hums, kissing his boyfriend’s neck with a soft peck. “Indeed.”

  
“I can’t believe you let him do it.” Haechan grumbles at Taeyong first thing in the morning.

Taeyong frowns, confused. “Did you sleep on the couch?”

“This is partly your fault, thank you very much.” The younger sighs. Taeyong could see how visible the dark bags under his eyes.

“I’m not sure I’m following.”

“I fucking heard the sex recording you two did while he was making _beats_? I had to sleep outside because I was afraid he’d fucking _beat_ himself there and forget I was actually there!”

The way Taeyong’s eyes had gotten wider now is so comical. “Holy fucking shit.”

And then he bursts inside Johnny and Haechan’s bedroom to scold Johnny for openly listening to that recording with others around.

From the living room, Haechan just shakes his head and snorts as he hears Johnny’s _sorrys_ and _owww!_ ’s while Taeyong hits him with a pillow. They really are such an interesting pair, Haechan thinks.


End file.
